Talk:Halo Wars/Archive 3
Sequel?? Does anyone else get the hint that there is going to be a sequel? I mean, like, the legendary ending and how Cutter puts something of Forge's into a cryo chamber (What is that, anyways?) Yeah I know that Ensemble is closing, but the new Robot people could probably pull it off. Anyone else think that there could be a sequel? 02:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) *there already is one its called halo 1 ha ha 02:36, 29 March 2009 (UTC) There may be one but they may think some people really enjoy the cliff hanger that is never answered crap. Halo Wars updating Are we going to add things from Halo Wars like health and damage into the existing articles or make new ones? For example, add the damage a Spartan does with a Spartan Laser shot to the Spartans Laser's page, Spartan II's page or a whole new page? FishType1 19:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Spartans Who are these Spartans? Do you think they'll ever reveal to us, throughout the course of the story, who they are (i.e. Name and Number)? Also, do you think they'll show us their faces? Their helmets, contrary to populat belief, are not stuck on. H1's ending shows John taking off his helmet, H2's start and H3's ad both show John putting on his helmet. Also, in the books, the Spartan have been shown their faces before. Normally only in the presense of other Spartans or trusted accosiates, like Halsey, but still... Just checked. The whole OMEGA group in campaign mode has names, numbers, everything. No appereance without helmets, though. Nor they've appeared as something more than just Spartan-IIs in off-game cinematics yet. "Talking head" is just the helmet. Flood enemies How big of a threat do you think the flood will be to your infintry,A small one or a huge ginormas one that will piss you off?Sith Venator 21:37, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Are the flood going to be able to infect Spartans? The flood is a menace in the halo games but they are going to be more of a menace in Halo wars. They will just infect troops turn them against you. Will flood use weapons? Will they be able to me lee everything? :Don't create whole new categories for a comment that already fits into a present category. Furthermore, discussions based off of relevant or irrelevant news to add to an article. This isn't a forum where you can spew ideas around about how the game will play. Do that at Bungie.net or Ensemblestudios.com Colonel Calamity 18:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Interesting New Article Hey guys I just stumbled across this today. I think it has a lot of fun new information. I haven't really worked on this page but someone who has here is the link http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3172311 to a 1up.com exclusive about Halo Wars. Colonel Calamity 00:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC)Colonel Calamity glassing lol! glassing reminds me of the particle up link canon in command and conquer generals zero hour. And the flood is going to be a menace. :Well ya the Flood are going to be a menace, they always are, & Glassing is going to be fun! (not meant to be offensive) -- Exclusive? It says this is a 360 exclusive, unlike the rest of the series. What other platform was Halo 3 on? Wasn't that a 360 exclusive? 03:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding me!?! You are editing a Halo-based wiki and you don't know what consoles it has been released for? All Halo games are owned by Microsoft. Thus all numbered Halos have been released on the Xbox. Halo:CE and Halo 2 were also released for the Windows platform. Halo:CE was also released for Mac OS back in the day when Halo was originally designed for the Mac (prior to its rights being bought out by Microsoft). Halo Wars will follow a similar pattern. Right now Microsoft is sticking to their guns and saying Halo Wars will only be released on the 360. With Ensemble being closed soon I doubt we'll see a PC port within the next two years. Heck it took Halo 2, two years to be ported to the PC. Colonel Calamity 00:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC)Colonel Calamity Confirming this as far as it is known in Microsoft's Russian unit. Also agree with the upper statement as far as remember. Halo 3 still hasn't been ported as it would run on virtually no computers. And that was a 360 exclusive that didn't get ported, so Halo Wars might not either. FishType1 19:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Somebody is inserting their own opinion into the article "Spartans do not have shields, as they are outfitted with the MJOLNIR Mk. IV, meaning they should not be capable of supporting AIs, a fact which has apparently been overlooked." Whoever wrote this obviously didn't read the books. Cortana and/other smart AI's are capable of putting themselves into most electronic devices. In "The Fall of Reach," I think, or the book where Master Chief is tested by the Admiral in a field test, he doesn't have the Mark V yet but Cortana is still downloaded into his suit and giving him instructions. Colonel Calamity 18:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the armour he wore during the field test is the MJOLNIR Mk. V. It is the first MJOLNIR armour to sport such feature (Shield System). In addition, the suit was able to support AI. I think you misread... but it is true, there shouldn't be any personal opinion in the article.-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) In "The Fall of Reach it is stated that the crystal layer for supporting AI and the shield system are improvements that were installed in MJOLNIR Mk. V and not before (the shield technology was derived from jackal shields captured by Blue team and the other spartans AFTER the Mk. IV armour was issued so UNSC shield technology could not possibly have existed at the time of the battle of Harvest), it is also mentioned that the Mk. V needed a much larger Fusion core to power these new add-ons so anything below Mk. V armour would not have been able to support these even if the were installed.Molotovsniper 09:07, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Bad news: Spartan's armour in Halo Wars appears to have shields. At least a shield bar and all the sounds are there. The manual says nothing about the model, but it does say it is shielded. Somebody was a fan of Mark IV, but this point of view needs reconsidering. I think Everyone should keep in mind that Halo Wars isn't so true to the Halo Story Bible as the Halo games by Bungie and the books written by various authors. For instance, the Arbiter is meant to be a sacraficial or risk-taking role to redeem one's honor in death, but in Halo Wars, the Arbiter is a powerful military leader who's able for the most part to do what he wants without opposition. IMO, Halo Wars shouldn't be considered canon, or at least only parts of it should be canon (like historic events, people, etc.; but not disputable or constradicting things.) *I would agree with the above. The UNSC suddenly developed energy weapons, which they didn't have until the early 2550s. Also, the UNSC and the Covenant both encounter the Flood, which contradicts earlier canon. The Covenant is easily capable of communicating through slipspace, which means that the Covenant should have known what the Flood was. Also, the Flood was encountered by Spartans. Since all of the Spartans were accounted for in 2552, and we knew of the specific casualties, that means that the entire Spartan Program should have known about the Flood... which they didn't. (Quirel) That's right. But who knows what happened to the "Spirit"? Maybe by 2552 she's still deep inside Covenant territory, unable to report it's findings? And the Covenant never seemed to worry about the Parasite, did they? They should've guessed what the Flood was after they've studied so many Forerunner artifacts! But they've overlooked it! Yeah I consider my self a expert on halo and know more about halo than these guys.And there trying make a game for halo they should have studied it more. New Covenant Unit?? I was watching the new video of Halo Wars today on xbox.com/halo, when I noticed a huge covenant unit that looks a lot like a Scarab, but it isn't. Quickly pause at 2:03. It looks a lot like a Scarab. Maybe it is a building of some sort...? There is a link for it on the Halo Wars website. I would also like to add that for those who haven't watched this video it gives some great in-game footage of Spartans, as well as the multiplayer map supposed to be modeled after Blood Gulch. You can really see the resemblences. Response: You fool! It's a Scarab under construction! And you know this, how? Its obviously not a new unit, like I suggested. Actually you're half right, it's not a normal scarab but it's only made for that campaign mission. It's a super scarab (check the mission objectives) Rock Band 2 References? I just noticed that two achivements in this game are both references to songs that are in Rock Band 2. He's got the Jack is a reference to the AC/DC song "The Jack" that is in the AC/DC LIVE Rock Band Track Pack. Ramblin' Man is a song by the All-man Brother's band. Does anyone think that they are a fans of just the bands or Rock Band 2 in general? -User: Joem25 Not everything is a refrence, it is most likley not. Also, "He's got the Jack" most likely refers to the "Jackhammer", which is a nickname for a rocket launcher in the Halo universe. I don't know much about the other suspected reference, but I'm guessing it's also false. Besides, "He's got the Jack" and "The Jack" is a pretty far stretch if you ask me. TheREALBloodscar 07:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Plus, I've seen two references to Age of Mythology, one of Ensemble's earlier projects. The first is the Cyclops powered armor. If you've read the article, then you know about it: Both Cyclopses (from HW and AoM) deal heavy damage and have similar special powers-the Greek Cyclops will throw enemies at other enemies, the UNSC Cyclops will rip a vehicle to shreds and throw the pieces at enemies. The second is the skull "Wuv Woo" which you should already know about after having Halo Wars for some time: Wuv Woo, when turned on, makes Scarabs shoot rainbows (or "beams of pure love"), and is a reference to the Flying Purple Hippo, summoned by the name of the skull. S-9 4 22:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) game manual I found the manual for the game on the official Halo Wars website heres a link http://www.xbox.com/NR/rdonlyres/31804095-7B32-4CE2-A17E-3CB54A3692EF/0/HaloWars_MNL_EN.PDF it holds a lot of new info about the specifics of the game including all the leaders abilities and plenty of other great info. I would add all the info myself but I have never really edited a page and would not know what im doing. Forerunner Structures and other stuff from the Demo Screen. I found a bunch of intel on the buildings from in the game (It took me a long time to get it all). --Darktrooper117 21:04, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Put the gathered information/intel here and we'll see if it is relevant...-5ub7ank(7alk) 21:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I put it in the Forerunner section. --Darktrooper117 04:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Where exactly did you find this? SQ G T3rr0R 09:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :The Text Crawl at the bottom of the Demo Screen. Like I said, it took a while. --Darktrooper117 00:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and another thing that I thought was interesting: it mentioned that you will be able to claim off-base locations for building structures, specifically building Base Turrets in remote areas to act as sentries, as well as minibase sites where you can build individual barracks or supply pads.--Darktrooper117 04:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) (Possible image of minibase design) Skulls Halo Wars has skulls, as confirmed here. Shouldn't we create an article about them? - [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 20:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Guess we'd better wait the game to be released.. after that we will for sure :) 19:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) It is released, and there are skulls. Why don't we go find them? I have found three already they are grunt birthday party, fog and boomstick. Mythic? Does anyone know how getting the map pack work? I mean, you have a disc, but does it download to your system to be accessible to Halo 3, or is it a free copy only to the disc, & you have to download it anyway? Deimel Longshot 19:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC)Deimel LongshotDeimel Longshot 19:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :For the Limited Edition Halo Wars? I think it'll probably be on a disc, or perhaps a code to download it. For the map pack itself, standing apart from Halo Wars, it'll be purchasable with 800 MS points, as always. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 05:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) with the limited collectors edition you recieve a redeem code for the honor guard wraith, Halo 3 map pack and Xbox Live trial on a piece of card.Molotovsniper 09:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ugh, so the is no way to give somebody JUST the Mythic Code? Because I already have them, and I got Halo Wars today. So I want to give the code away, but I want my Honor Gaurd Wraith... :( Goheels619 19:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) All Halo Wars Cinematics on Youtube I just discovered the entire theatre of CGI cinematics on youtube. I think we should post them here, but I don't know how to myself (And if I do something wrong, I know you all will yell at me, lol). Here are the links, so could someone put them up to play in the trailers section. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWBe_9R_qIY&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYY0VzAKh2U&feature=channel --Darktrooper117 03:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I just added a spoiler tag to your post. Rest assured, once the game comes out the cutscenes will undoubtedly be uploaded individually, and added to the cutscene archive. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 04:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Released? Where did this get released? It isn't even Feb. 27 yet! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:01, 26 February 2009 (UTC) It came out yesterday or today in Japan/Australia. FishType1 11:29, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I know some websites send the item before the actual release date if you pre-order; I have received a game sometimes 3 or even 4 days before the official release date in the past.Vendack 14:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Because I live in the UK and pre-ordered my copy from GAME I got mine a day erlier then the European release. FishType1 20:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) It's over, everyone! I've got it on February 28th, so it should be out now. My one was on Russian, so I think it has been released and localized globally. By the way, translation is fine. New 5 long years vid? The one that is already there is 6 minutes long. That's like 4 minutes of black screen! Grunt Flood? So I played the Campaign of Halo Wars today (Dutch, haha) and I noticed that I was fighting Infected Grunts. I selected the Grunts and it showed Flood, Infected Grunts. I thought they couldn't be infected? SQ G T3rr0R 00:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) it might have been a different flood form and not a grunt cause the grunts can not get infected i have played the campain and i have seen flood forms that look like grunts but they were not. Shipmaster117 01:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I am really sure that they were Grunts.~They were even called that way. Maybe an oversight from Ensemble? SQ G T3rr0R 17:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What mission? Mission 08 to Mission 10,I know I faced Flood ODST,flying flood;Swams,and a flying carrier-like flood.--SPARTAN-124 02:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 Since when can't grunts be infected? Just because you don't see them in Halo: CE, Halo 2, or Halo 3 doesn't mean grunts can't be infected. Also, I have seen the infected grunts as well and they are titled as "Infected Grunt". (PS: Why can't anyone here type with proper grammer, spelling, capitalization, puctuation, AND full sentences?) TheREALBloodscar 07:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Those are, in fact, Flood-infected Grunts. To above poster: Correct spelling is grammar and punctuation. Don't complain if yours isn't up to par. Smoke My pageMy talk 08:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) *Yes, those are infected Grunts. It has been confirmed by other media that the Grunts are not used for combat forms, but are recycled into carrier forms. Whoopsie. (Quirel) Better news. I've seen a pair of jackal combat forms! Just a pair of kig' yar armed with carbines but infected. Seriously, this sounds like Ensemble has deliberately overseen these facts or otherwise the Covenant would have had a real advantage - most of their forces wouldn't be able to become combat forms! Missing Spartans Okay under the plot put in for Halo Wars it says this "It should also be noted that on the timeline, it says that 25 of 28 surviving SPARTAN-II's were called to Reach, the other three being Gray Team, meaning that SPARTANs Alice, Douglas and Jerome must have been found, along with the crew of Spirit of Fire,", Although in the same timeline it says that the Spirit of Fire as of Feb 10th 2534 is considered lost with all hands. So that would mean that the Spartans in the game wouldn't be considered part of the surviving 28 so it doesn't mean they were found. Sorry if I'm coming off as sounding rude or anything I don't mean to and sorry if this is in the wrong spot. ZIPO 04:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC) *Just my 2 cent, but if it came from ONI, they have a habit of claiming one thing (Spartan's MIA, WIA when they were KIA) so if they were LWAH it could be due to the Flood infection on board or the Spartan's that joined them. I don't offically know but my best guess could be that ONI covered it up, so don't take LWAH to seriously then again perhaps they were LWAH. --Megidra 19:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *ZIPO's conclusion is not exactly correct. Just because the Spirit of Fire was considered lost on Feb10th, 2534 doesn't mean that it has not been found by 2552, which is when the 28 surviving SPARTAN-II's were mentioned. However, that would lead to more discrepancies in the storyline, such as why didn't ONI know about the Flood? Why did ONI seem surprised at Dr.Halsey's conclusion that there might be a third race (in 2552)? I searched for the timeline mentioned in the plot in Halo Wars, but couldn't find it. Could someone please post where the timeline is mentioned? Thanks. --Ant80 05:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) *What I meant was that they weren't necessarily found considering it isn't mentioned in the timeline. Although they still could of been found but that would bring up bigger cannon issues. The timeline is mentioned in the bottom paragraph of the plot section. Also I might just say it doesn't say that some of the surviving crew are infected in the timeline it says that they decided to burn the bodies infected and not bring any samples on board due to how dangerous it is.--ZIPO 09:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I agree. They couldn't have been found as that would have meant the UNSC would've knew of the flood. I think it should be changed. *It wont be removed people like to use the number given in the fall of reach for how many Spartans are left even thou that number changes a bit in the throughout the book. People seem to want it in the article so much it's now in there twice with additional "Violation's of Halo Cannon" that isn't backed up or is contradicted somewhere else.--ZIPO 01:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) People are forgetting that there were 35 Spartans that survived augmentation. Subtract Kurt, Randall and Shiela as MIA, Cassandra as WIA, Grey team, and the original Red Team, and you get 25 Spartans, the number the timeline states. And remember, Eric Nylund contradicts himself a lot from TFoR to FS, so his numbers, while they came first, may not be as accurate as they were intended to be. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 07:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) The number also changes a few times during TFOR so that makes it less clear still.--ZIPO 07:49, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Somebody really needs to make it clear... If we assume that there were 35 Spartans that survived augementations, 35-4(Kurt, Sam, Shiela, and Randall)=31-1(Cassandra)=30-3(Grey Team)=27-3(supposedly Red Team)=24. Halo Wars states that 25 of 28 surviving spartans fight at reach. therefore, the only logical explanation is that we must go off of the original number of 33 survived agumentation and assume red team was at reach, giving us 25 fighting spartans. Serina Can we try and sort this out so it's spelt right? (Serina is the right spelling, I checked the manual) Halo Wars Timeline Can we create a new page with all the events of Halo Wars Timeline listed? I tried to create one, but it was deleted. I can recreate the page, but I want to make sure that I'm not violating the rules, and that the mods won't delete it. --Ant80 22:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) "Official" Canon Look, whoever it is who's putting things about "official" canon, please stop. Just because this game isn't made by Bungie does not mean that it is completely non-canon. Rather, past statements it contradicts should be Previous Canon. I'll try and address some of the supposed "violations". Honestly, most of these can be dispelled by a little research and effort. I'm renmoving these ones. it just seems more like someone with a vendetta against anything that isn't bungie made, than an actual attempt to wikify knowledge. ''Update: have moved "violation" addressing to blog'' --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 03:48, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :A good call. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 03:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, Specops, you have a bit of a problem. Someone pretty much re-added the whole thing. Smoke My pageMy talk 15:16, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well seeing as he's gonna say all that and I agree with all his points I'm gonna say this. ::"The only major flaw in the cutscenes that doesn’t coincide with the official canon but isn’t a major timeline flaw is the fact that the Spartans have magnetic strips in their armor that hold their weapons. That feature wasn’t introduced until after the Mark VI Armor." ::They used the mark VI armor in halo 2 as well and we didn't see the magnetic strip there either and he didn't get new armor in between halo 2 and 3 and did say they didn't have it on the earlier versions of the armor.--ZIPO 03:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I've removed that section altogether, and am considering protecting the page to prevent its re-addition. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Listen, it is not a vendetta against Ensemble, but i love these books and video games and any fault should be addressed. and if you have a problem with what someone is writing, confront them first about it instead of saying things like they have problems with things that they don't. be a man... Psycho60 01:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::I did address it with you. I sent you a board message that apparently got ignored. I pointed you to an article where it would be more appropriate. I also tried to condense and reformat it, removing the "violations" that are not really violations at all. That was deleted, and the previous version was re-added. I never said you had a vendetta, only that it was how it looked. And as for "being a man"? I'm twenty in June for heavens sake, and I'm the one being lectured to? --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::It relates to the game, therefore it should remain on the page. Try and discuss which parts that you feel aren't backed by the books or games and we'll see which ones should remain here and which ones i'll put everywhere else. yes, you are being lectured to because it is not hard to figure out who was writing what, that's how i found you. so why wouldn't you talk it over rather than just butcher it? they are violations, cross check them with all of the other material. i haven't made one thing that i wrote up. ::::I did address them. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Shouldn't any actual inconsistancies and discrepancies go on the 'List of Inconsistances in Halo' page anyway? *would link the actual page but hasn't figured out how to do that yet* Zeno 'Ribal 17:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Not in a freaking blog, 1on1 personally. tell ME which parts you have a problem with so i can better determine how to edit them Faulty Link Some where in this article is a faulty link to "reactor" that goes to a nonexistant page instead of the real one. I would fix this but I can't find the link and I don't know how.Potatom 16:44, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Cleanup The "Criticism" section is in desperate need of rewriting, citing and sourcing (or outright deletion). Especially since many of the claims are utterly laughable. Lets take the Arbiter bit as an example. Here is the cutscene in Halo 2 where the article claims "...in Halo 2, when the Arbiter armour is revealed, the Prophets say that it is the very armour that each Arbiter wore." No such line of dialogue exists, and as such (and I just provided the link as proof) it should be removed as fanon/vandalism. Factor into this the implausibility of the Arbiter's armor surviving in usable form over centuries and the fact that not all Elites are the same size (anywhere from 8-11 feet in height, if I'm not mistaken) and it just becomes preposterous. Considering the amount of battle damage that the suit would take over this long period of time (and the power of weapons involved, such as energy swords, plasma weapons and grenades), the Arbiter's armor would be about as good as tinfoil by the time of Halo 2 if was in fact handed down to each one in succession. And since being appointed the Arbiter is clearly the equivalent of a prolonged death sentence at the hands of the enemy (as shown in the cutscene linked in my first paragraph), it is highly unlikely that all their corpses could be recovered and for the armor to be in a perfectly usable condition by the next appointee (imagine if one was involved in a space battle and his ship was destroyed? Where would they be?). As far as SPARTANS, I'm not as good at that subject, so I won't question the information presented (for the moment). However, it still needs sourcing and citations for the claims presented. I would have cleaned this up myself, but due to the article being locked I'm hoping an admin would be willing to do this. Have a nice day, Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 18:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Rebels Someone should try to get a shot of the rebel base. It would make for a good illustration for the rebel articles. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Cleanup of Contradictions I am taking out the following bit: "While accepted by Microsoft, the owners of the Halo IP, as official canon, Halo Wars contradicts previously established canon in a number of ways, ranging from minor errors to major flaws. Some of these may simply be retcons of previous statements, or mistakes by the developers." The reason for this is that only one example is given as to these supposed canon mess ups, so there isn't enough evidence or sources to claim that there are problems ranging from "minor errors or major flaws". As for the shields, it was probably done for gameplay issues (as stated in two paragraphs down). Furthermore, I am taking the liberty of changing the section title to "Continuity", as proper criticism would deal with critiquing by reviewers, not continuity errors/minor goofs. Also, I am taking out the following passage: "Given the traditionally high popularity of the Spartans within the Halo universe, it is understandable that the new Spartan members of the Halo Wars cast have come under extensive scrutiny, considerably more so than other facets of the game. The Spartans designated as “Red Team" provide the biggest problem when it comes to breaks with previous canon. Their flaws are both in the in-game Spartans, the cut scene Spartans, and the Spartan timeline." First, the passage gives no sources, either in novels, games or other affiliated merchandise. Secondly, it gives no examples to prove its point as to what the offending content is (what are these breaks in canon? What are the differences between the in-game, cutscene and timeline Spartans that it speaks of? If there is a consistency error, does Halo Wars officially retcon previous material as it is the more recent source?). I think until someone produces a sourced, detailed and well written section on this controversy that it should have no place in the article. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) droneless?? why are there no drones? 02:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) May well be before the drones were forced into the Covenant --Jaguartalon 02:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) It is well established in the canon that Drones were not used as combat units until the Battle of Earth. We also know they have been a part of the Covenant since at least 2525, five years before Halo Wars, as they are featured in the book "Contact: Harvest". It is most likely simply a game design decision.InnerRayg 02:55, 28 March 2009 (UTC) age of myhtology the games are very similiar aom has a cyclops that throughs stuff so does halowars aom has godpowers from above one of which is frost which freezes stuff halowars has the spiritfre who as wepons that it fires from above one of wich freezes things both were made by ensemble studios could we make a refrence That's because the games are developed by the same people, Ensemble Studios. The name Cyclops is a homage to their other game, and the gameplay mechanics are just things they have done before.InnerRayg 02:55, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Socket bases suck The socket base thing means a serious reduction in tactiacal thought required (placement of buildings, particularly defences) and its just generaly a minimal-thinking game. which does NOT fit with being an RTS for such a beloved universe. Gunnery Sergeant Maiar 10:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Oh shut it - anonymous :You'd rather Ensemble dedicated half of the gameplay to just placing a base? Most of the people who play this are going to have the attention spans of chimpanzees, and would want to get right into the fight. They don't have time or patience that traditional RTS players have, and the game needs to take that into account. Besides that, the controller doesn't really give the player much in the way of options. :I agree that it reduces tactical options, but it was a conscious decision by Ensemble to focus more on action than micro-managing. They could have enhanced it somewhat with more structures with specialised functions - decide which tech tree you had to follow, and make the player stick with it, rather than select leaders pre-game. Once you build, say, an "ONI Armoury", you had a set of upgrades that you can use, but can't build other types. And etc. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 10:23, 29 March 2009 (UTC) News Story Is the news about the leaked campaign expansion true or is it just an April Fools Day thing?Trooper117 20:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Previous canon contradiction I think the plentiful things in which Halo Wars contradicts previous canon should be addressed somewhere in the page. Some of which include: Humans in general (Forge as an example, defeating the freaking Arbiter in hand-to-hand combat) being exxageratedly overpowered in combat against elites. In the novels, the Spartans were described as being about on par with elites in combat, but not like in the game(edit: pluralize), where they just slaughter them with almost comical ease. Another thing about the spartans is, why even were there so many of them on Arcadia? Red team i understand, but team omega is a little much. I mean, normally spartans were deployed only in small teams. Also, how was Arcadia so important to defend, as it was just a lowly populated vacation resort. There were a plenty of other colonies being attacked at the time. Originally it was stated that elites weren't even deployed in battle against humans before the battle of Reach. At least not in as large numbers as in HW. However, this is probably just because of the gameplay. As is the issue with spartans having shields. In the end, Anders and much of the other staff go to cryo pods with clothes on. However, it was stated earlier (in The fall of Reach) that normal humans couldn't go to cryo with clothes on, as it would've caused immense pain and freeze burns. Of course, they couldn't have shown Anders naked in a T-rated game, but they could've simply made the scene different and simply left the cryo pod part out. There are some more, but i don't have time to write right now. Anyways, anyone else think some of these things should be mentioned on the page? --Jugus 15:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *Omega team, Anders was down there and she was important, as for them actualy being there that could have just been a wonderfull coincidence. *Forge vs Arbiter, the only hand-to-hand thing he did was tackling the arbiter after he lost his rifle. now we can assume that a frontline veteren like himselfe would be pretty strong and muscle has a lot of mass plus his body-armour so he just threw all of that as hard as he could, fairly low on the arb's body and caught him of balence as he did all this rather suddenly. after that he shot him in the hand to make him let go of his sword. The arbiter incapacitated him in one punch to the gut, Forge then stabbed him in the face with his combat knife (first time we have seen it used i think) and then in the chest with the sword. *Plentifull elites: were half Honour guards (an arbiter and a hierarch were present) and half field officers. this was a high prority mission for them so they put down their best. *Spartan-elite: spartans are said to be about even with major domo elites physicaly but we have seen spartans to be faster, smarter and more agile and inventive. also i think that it may be equal without the MJOLNIR which enhances them further. spartans have always kicked total ass, even the weaker SPARTAN-III units must have been at least equal to the elites or they never would have done the kind of things they did. *cryo clothes: yeah thats a litle unnecacery. they could have simply not show anyone naked...at least front on. maybe they could have not gone to anders pod untill it had fogged to all but her face which was also soon covered. and mabe the crews uniforms were cryo-tolereant which would not surprise me. All of the above bullets by Gunnery Sergeant Maiar 23:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) MA5 what? I think its the MA5C assalt rifle used in halo wars because it behaves and (i think) even looks like it. this would support something i suggested on the MA5 page; the C is not a new model but a different varient for generalised use. the B was a close-quaters weapon issued to the Pillar of Autumn's armouries because of its planned mission (im actualy a bit fuzzy on what that was but i know it would have been mostly ship-bourd) which would alos accaunt for the rarity of long-range weapons compared to the other 2 games which were along side regular marines issued with the standard sortie. Gunnery sergeant Maiar 23:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :That weapon fires far faster than the MA5C. It's the MA5B - just much shinier, apparently. Smoke 23:57, 6 May 2009 (UTC) But it still has the sound from the MA5C, which is a shame as I don't care for guns that sounds like popcorns popping. Baryon15 18:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Sources Cleanup This article has tons of messy references. Could someone clean it up?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) UNSC Leviathan? Under the cut content section, someone listed cut content with pictures from the concept art thread. However, the UNSC Leviathan is listed as cut content. Where is this based off of? I never heard/saw this as being cut from Halo Wars.-- 00:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Is there any mention of said ship in Halo Wars? XRoadToDawnX 01:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :No, just the Sipirt of Fire, ships at Arcadia: The Belfast, The Texas, The Pillar of Autumn, and the unnamed Covenant ships (cruisers/destryoers)-- 18:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC)